


Thinking Out Loud

by Not_So_Secretly_a_Spaceship, Wolf_Storm



Series: A Pile Of Bones [8]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bigotry & Prejudice, Crack, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Flirting, Fluff and Crack, Foreign Language, Minor Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus, Public Display of Affection, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Secretly_a_Spaceship/pseuds/Not_So_Secretly_a_Spaceship, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Storm/pseuds/Wolf_Storm
Summary: They speak Festian when the conversation is private. Sometimes even in not very private spaces. Like in the main hanger during a repair session.And sometimes, just very rarely, someone has a problem with that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy look, I wrote something SHORT and FLUFFY and FUNNY and NOT ANGSTY! I deserve a massive cookie for that!
> 
> I want to drop this here for you guys before I disappear for the next few weeks (probably) to finish my thesis before the deadline, which is less than a month away, for crying out loud. Wish me luck, please.
> 
> Spanish is a hot language and it is identical with Festian. Sorry I don't make the rules, that's just how it is.
> 
> Any resemblance between Old Angry Woman and my grandmother is not accidental and fully drawn from that one time gran found contraception pills in my sister's handbag and gave her The Yelling Session Of The Century. I love gran, but sometimes she's just funny. This fic was inspired by that occasion and hopefully will be as humorous for you to read as is was for me to write and for [ Not_So_Secretly_a_Spaceship ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Secretly_a_Spaceship/pseuds/Not_So_Secretly_a_Spaceship) to find in her Messenger window at mornings and evenings!
> 
> Title from "Thinking Out Loud" by Ed Sheeran, because that song fits the mood of this fic A LOT. Also I'd recommend you to listen (in addition to the title song) to some 80s disco while reading this, top picks being [Heaven Is A Place On Earth and ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P-WP6POdTgY)[I Love To Love (But My Baby Loves To Dance)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dSuulW6XqSA).

“Te amo.”

“Te amo, también.”

Jyn’s smile is blinding when she stands on her tiptoes to kiss him and her arms hook themselves around his shoulders. Her entire body is flush with his, and Cassian can’t remember ever being this happy.

It doesn’t matter that they are standing in the middle of a crowded hangar, that there are people and non-humans all around them, that the entire scene is a cacophony of noise from ships being repaired on the go. It doesn’t matter that here and then people are looking at them curiously, that the only ones not paying them any attention at all are Baze and Bodhi, currently debating something by the ship’s cannons; and Chirrut, who sits by on cargo craters, looking way out of place in his pristine clean robes - they all have seen this countless of times and have long since lost any interest in spying on their captain and second-in-command doing whatever it is that pleases them on their time off. Even if they do it in the middle of a packed hangar. As long as they’ve got clothes on there’s nothing the others from Rogue One have not already seen.

(And even with clothes off they have seen plenty. The ship is small after all.)

Jyn’s lips graze Cassian’s ear. “Te quiero,” she whispers and scrapes her teeth along the side of his throat. It elicits a low moan out of him, and his hands grip her backside under her coat in a slightly possessive manner.

Jyn chuckles, draws him down for another kiss, and starts describing in Festian what exactly she’s planning to do to Cassian once they’re alone in their quarters (his, technically, since her assigned quarters are shared with four other sergeants and she hasn’t been there in weeks anyway). The language comes with slight difficulties - she hasn’t been learning it that long - but some phrases received more training than others, particularly those that fall into the more intimate part of the spectrum. It comes in handy to be able to speak to your partner in public without everybody around knowing what you’re talking about.

And Cassian loves it when she speaks Festian to him. He always lights up and the added years drop off his shoulders for a minute. Jyn still tends to get some words or phrases wrong, which makes little difference in the end - mostly, it just makes Cassian laugh and proclaim how endearing she sounds.

Jyn Erso never thought that she’d live up to see the day anyone would call her endearing, much less it coming from a war-hardened, aloof spy who, till then, had just an overly sarcastic and rude droid for a friend. These days are here, though, and she wouldn’t trade them for anything.

Before, she didn’t know that Cassian Andor even had the ability to blush, but he is blushing now as he listens to Jyn planning out their night in sensuous details in the language that is the only thing he has left of his parents. It should be shocking, the language should be sacred and never taken lightly, but what is more sacral than sharing it with the one who has his heart? He repays the favor with adding some of his own ideas of a night well spent.

Neither of them pays much attention to the people around them, so when the shriek and crash come it takes them both by surprise. Jyn jumps up, hand going for the blaster at her side, and Cassian smashes his head into the ship hull he’s been leaning on, aiming to take some weight off his lower back.

They both turn around to see an elderly woman, hair gone all silver and white, staring at the two of them with shocked distaste. A cardboard box of various mechanic tools lies by her feet, obviously having slipped from her hands. She’s standing near the ship. Within earshot.

She points her index finger at Jyn and Cassian. The hanger is suspiciously quieter now, with the mind of most people in sight being on the scene.

“Such filth!” the old woman bellows, her voice gaining a cracking, high-pitched edge. “And in public! You should be ashamed of yourself, young woman, to speak of such carnalities like you’re planning to commit them!”

Jyn is in such a state of consternation that she cannot muster herself for a verbal reply that yes, she actually plans to commit all the _carnalities_ she has described to her captain, and maybe several times over, depending on how much time they’ve got. Instead she’s staring at the old woman hurling outrage her way and the entire situation is so bizarre she might start laughing long before the ability to speak comes back to her.

“And you!” the angry woman points directly at Cassian. “Defiling my father’s tongue like that, such disgrace! Speaking about sodomy! About _fucking_! _Coupling like animals!_ Shame on you, _seňor!_ ”

Jyn dares to glance up at Cassian and sees that her captain - her _lover_ \- is wearing the kind of incredulous expression she last saw on his face about the time K-2 slapped him back on Jedha. She feels his body starting to shake and for a moment she’s afraid that he might actually lunge at the intruder and shut her up forcibly, and then she realizes she has judged his stillness wrong. He, for once, is not bidding time for the right moment to attack, he isn’t even angry and he’s very much not ashamed of himself - he’s one second away from _breaking down, giggling._

So is, she finds, everybody watching the scene. She can see Antilles pulling several credit chips from his pants pocket and giving them to Solo, who’s grinning at her and Cassian like he’s just won the lottery. She has a very bad feeling about that. She spares a second to peek at her crewmembers - they seem as stunned as she feels, Bodhi’s eyebrows so high they practically disappear in his goggles, Baze’s expression suggests that he’s torn between howling with laughter and fiercely protecting his people using heavy artillery, and Chirrut’s face looks the same interested way it did when they were discussing rainbows the other day.

The old woman’s wrinkly face has gone red from the strain of yelling so much. She gapes at them several times like a fish drawn from water, then bends down to pick up the dropped toolbox again, and gives Jyn and Cassian one last look of distaste. “If you have an ounce of modesty left, you should get yourself a room and keep it there! Dishonor on your families, ugh!”

She walks away angrily, shoving her way through the cluster of pilots and mechanics that have assembled in a circle around the Rogue One crew. Jyn feels her cheeks heating up as she watches the woman leave. She has no idea what this scene was about - and how to make everybody’s attention not be at her right now.

The following silence gets more and more awkward every passing second. Jyn doesn’t know if everybody is waiting for the old woman to come back and continue her monologue, or whether they’re waiting for her or Cassian to offer their version of the story. Or, Force forbid, play it out.

“Well, that’s just obscene,” Bodhi says suddenly, loud enough to be heard half across the hangar. Jyn’s heart stops for a second, just before the pilot adds: “Listening to other people’s conversations like that. Rude, absolutely uncivilized.” And he puts his goggles on and starts tinkering with the ship’s cannon like that’s the end of the story.

And, apparently, it is.

The pilots start to head back to their business now that the show is over. Chirrut raises up from his crate, walks around Jyn and Cassian who are still huddled together and fighting the giggles, and says in a ceremonial voice, “You two are the greatest dishonor I have ever seen, and I _love_ you for that.”

Baze huffs, Cassian nearly chokes, and Jyn has to hold on for him to keep herself from falling as she doubles over, laughing like she has not in years.

**Author's Note:**

> We debated over the chronology of the works and decided to put this after  Through the fleeting hours of morning  so that it gets a bit happier connotation now that I have to fuck off for a bit and my partner in crime is busy as well. We don't want to leave you guys sad, do we? DON'T WE?!


End file.
